Review:Ten Wizard Saint Applications
This page is for the submission of applications for Ten Wizard Saints to the Administration. When submitting an application, please create a new section with Insert Application Name Here code. Afterwards, answer the following questions for a Wizard Saint: #What is the name and age of your Wizard Saint? #What Magic and Abilities does your Wizard Saint possess? #How did your character obtain the position of Wizard Saint? Following this, put your wiki signature with ~~~~, that way we can identify the user. Results will be posted to individual message walls/talk pages. Baba Yaga (Former Wizard Saint) What is the name and age of your Wizard Saint? *Baba Yaga. She is well into her 40's. What Magic and Abilities does your Wizard Saint possess? *Mirror Magic. Her usage of Mirror Magic is unique in that, while it stems with the creation of different sized mirrors, her mirror magic can influence any reflective surface. Thus allowing her to cast a variety of spells which revolve around both the physical and conceptual capabilities of the mirror. Besides that, she possesses enhanced Magical power and knowledge. Master access to The Treasure Hunter as well as knowledge of Cockaigne How did your character obtain the position of Wizard Saint? Baba Yaga became a Wizard Saint after successfully defeating all nine guilds of the Nine Circle Treaty. An agreement of zealot Dark Mages whose goal was to overthrow the Magic Council and usher a reign of anarchism. Members implanted seeds of absolute freedom, an utter worship of the chaos which served as the foundation of the world. Through the usage of her vast magic, including a rumored spell capable of seeing the truth of a person's soul with a single glance, Baba Yaga became a feared boogeyman of the Nine Circle alliance. After successfully executing the nine leaders, Baba Yaga was recognized for her extraordinary prowess and work. But the teachings of the Nine Circle managed to leave a small impression on the Wizard Saint. She started noticing the instances warned by the Nine Circle alliances. The Magic Council abusing their power to confiscate powerful weapons. Fear of magical excellence in favor of controlling the masses. Eventually Baba Yaga abandoned the Wizard Saints and created her own guild, Crow Feet [[User:Shen Yi|''What's heavier, a mountain or a broken dream?]] - THE SINGULARITY 06:30, November 25, 2019 (UTC) 1. 1. Darius Chernobog (Current Wizard Saint) 1. What is the name and age of your Wizard Saint? *Darius Chernobog, late 40s 2. What Magic and Abilities does your Wizard Saint possess? *Gravity Magic: Darius is an extremely adept user of Gravity Magic, pushing the magic past it’s limits, exploring all of its abilities. He’s shown the capabilities to create and control multiple black holes, his magic holds immense force and power, with just a simple spell alone he can instantly crush large mountains and terrain with little effort. He’s able to focus his magic and use it so precisely it can be easily mistaken for telekinesis, being able to shift gravity in many ways, notably creating a form of tactile telekinesis, surrounding him self with a field of gravity that sends this flying away from him, reversing gravity outwards in all other directions, not only protecting him and others, but he’s been seen using it to create devastating strikes. In accompaniment to his gravity magic, he’s also well versed in air magic, using the air around him to support his abilities in combat, increasing the speed and strength of his movements and even allowing him to his himself in the air and move undetected. Besides that he possesses great magical power and the incredible knowledge and skill on how to use it, easily able to hold his own against any manner of enemy on physical strength and skill alone. 3. How did your character obtain the position of Wizard Saint? Darius was always an exceptional mage, rising to the tier of S-Rank before breaking out of his teens, he was a great asset and amazing mage. He always had close ties to the Magic Council for whatever reason, doing missions for them, however due to his more Independent personality he never stayed with them for more than a week, since no mission ever took him longer than that. Over time he gained there trust and they saw him as a powerhouse they could call in at any time, a secret weapon of sorts, and not only that, but the people of Fiore saw him as a legend and hero, even stretching past Fiore to neighboring lands as the years went on. A few years prior to the start of the present timeline, a powerful Dark Guild aquired a very powerful magic weapon, one capable of shifting the tectonic plays under Ishgar, splitting the nation apart and using the chaos and disarray to take control of the nation and overthrow the Magic Council. Darius and some other mages were able to defeat the guild, however, not before they activated the device, sending large tremors throughout Ishgar, and through a display of immense will power and strength, Darius was able to use his Gravity Magic to hold together Fiore and stop the device from deconstructing and destroying the nation, saving the people of Ishgar as well as those on the Magic Council, thus resulting in his promotion to the high and coveted position of Wizard Saint. Even as a Wizard Saint he holds immense knowledge of the structural integrity of the nation, able to keep it in check and halt acts of massive destruction before they cause major effects. Amen Heqet (Current Wizard Saint) 1. What is the name and age of your Wizard Saint *Amen Heqet, Late 20s 2. What Magic and Abilities does your Wizard Saint possess? *'Vodou': Amen is renowned as one of, if not the greatest Vodouist alive, having not only bonded with the most exalted of all Loa, but also possessing great creativity and skill with the powers he has been given. As such a revered vodouist, he can perform just about any and all spells and magics in his master's, which includes the magics of Heavenly Body Magic, Lightning Magic and Vampire Magic. Through the blessings of Dra'Kul he can cast a multitude of spells from all magics, ranging from mere paralyzis through Vampire Magic to great earth-sunderers in the form of True Heavenly Body Magic Spells. The Lightning Spells he can invoke range from jolts of lightning to the truest of Lightning Spells in the form of Red Lightning. All these spells hold a requirement of him, however. He must be in contact with his god-given artifact in order to cast them, otherwise, if he is parted from the relic, he will be parted with his magic as well. *'Kirin Cleanser Magic': Amen is a very rare breed of Mage for being in possession of the mythical Kirin Cleanser Magic. With this magic he has purified and saved his own fair share of Kirins and consequently saving a multitude of lives by preventing its rampages. While usually ineffective against anything that is not a defiled Kirin, by combining this magic with his old Water Magic, he created the Ocean Kirin Cleanser Magic, boosting both magics properties. The Kirin Cleanser Magic allows him to walk across thin air, dispell longlasting spells (more than forty seconds long) and if struck enough, may even rob the opponent of their rage and will to fight. *'"Divination": While more of an ability being made from an extension of his Vodou rather than its own unique ability, his "Divination" is in reality the abilities of the foresight of his Deity. It is not so potent as to predict quick and immediate actions and events, but rather ones far ahead, ones either so great, dire, or astounding that it would draw the attention of his loa. He in turn is made privy to these visions, allowing him to predict oncoming disasters and move to prevent them. More on this below. Even should he focus to his innermost core, apply every ounce of knowledge and power to predicting an immediate action, he would fail, as even the demise of Dra'Kul's servant is not considered grand enough to be worthy of his immediate attention as such. 3. How did your character obtain the position of Wizard Saint. Amen Heqet is a fairly recent addition to the Wizard Saints, and even to the Magic Council's eyes. Before recently the council had not even made any notice of him. It was as if he had appeared from thin air. But his intentions were quickly made known to them. He became swiftly renowned as a "Dark Guild Hunter". In record time to be sure, he had brought over a dozen dark guilds to justice before short, and even more impressively, stopped a dark ritual from occuring in one of Fiore's remote harbor cities. A whole city had mysteriously vanished with no trail to be found. The incident had wracked the minds of the council before one day they reappeared, telling tales of having been saved from an act of mass sacrifice by a mysterious horned figure. This figure was none other than Amen himself. Striking at an opportune moment, he had singlehandedly removed the threat of the cult and chained them to be judged by the council without any casualties, whether it be to the cultists or to the citizens. After offering him service beneath a branch of Rune Knights, he made himself known for oftentimes breaking away from his squadron to pursue other goals. With his Divination he has predicted many a disaster in the past, to the point where whenever he declares an incoming threat, the council has made it a habit to heed it and let him pursue that threat, at times regardless of protocol. Sometimes the only warning a remote city or village gets of an imminent attack or assault is when Amen Heqet appears before their gates pleading entrance and starts ordering people around. He has yet to fail a task. Even when all things seem to come to an end, Amen's presence has been able to turn the tide, if not by himself, then by the imminent reinforcements that his presence entails. With numerous dark guilds hunted down under his belt together with the salvation of many a city, whether it be small or large, his value was proven time and time again. After some deliberation, a tedious task considering his lack of previous documented records, it was then decided to offer him a seat of Wizard Saint, a title he accepted with humility and utmost joy. --HoloArc (talk) 21:06, November 27, 2019 (UTC) Augustus Forthwright (Current Wizard Saint) 1) What is the name and age of your Wizard Saint? *Augustus Forthwright - Age: 123 2) What Magic and Abilities do your Wizard Saint possess? *Monster Subordination Magic: Monster subordination allows the user to control the monsters and beasts in the world, allowing them to dominate and summon any they come across. Augustus has had this magic for over a century at this point, having more time to practice it than most mages have been alive. As such he's been able to conquer and subjugate a myriad of beasts, monsters, and other creatures. The creatures he's subjugated range from lowly wolves and bears to the great titans of the land, sky, and sea that even the arrogant dragonkind would be hesitant to engage with. Several of the beasts under his control were even only brought to his attention by reports of primitive tribes of humans at the edges of civilization worshipping the beasts as the gods above. :Augustus uses this as his primary form of magic, fighting by summoning his monsters to fight for him, whether it be a partial summon to use a particular aspect of the beast to his signature technique of the Four Heavenly Beast Formation, which summons four titans of the world to subjugate all before him. * : Augustus's primary magic before he learned Monster Subordination Magic, this allows Augustus to have all of the council's archived records at his fingertip, the man's senior position and membership on the council giving him full access to their entire archives. This gives him effect unlimited access to the magic world's knowledge on a whim. *'''Sealing Magic': Heavily utilized with his Monster Subordination magic, this magic allows him to create seals and restraints to hold down even the most stubborn beast or man even as he seals them away to prevent them from causing more harm. *'Barrier Magic': A more recent focus of his attention, Augustus only truly started studying Barrier Magic as his body began weakening him, though that was still nearly sixty years ago. He's made great strides in the art, even advancing the study of it in some areas. His crowning achievement in this field is a spell known the Ten Vedic Seals, a series of interlocking wards designed to protect him from harm. * : The only personal offensive magic Augustus uses, this uses his proficiency with seals and formulas to help weaken his opponents until they are either ripped to shreds by his beasts or sealed with his magic. 3) How did your character obtain the position of Wizard Saint? *Augustus served the Magic Council and the Wizard Saints even before the great disaster as an archivist and later an agent of the council. He directly served one of the Saints who ran the council through the disaster and was their right hand during this period. As such, he was privy to many secrets during the time. During this time, he undertook many missions for the council, proving his power time and time again as an effective and powerful mage willing to do whatever task was asked of him regardless of the morality. He completed hundreds of missions for the council, and subjugated men and beasts of all statures in the process. : Eventually, however, his master retired, stepping down from the position they had held for years among both the council and the saints. When talk came up as to who would replace them among the saints, his old master put forward Augustus's name as their preferred candidate to replace him. : That being said, Augustus was a nobody among the mages of Ishgar, as all the achievements to his name were sealed in records that were to never see the light of day. Even as the Saints tested him with various combat and other scenarios that proved his power to be sufficient, he looked for a way to prove himself in the light of day. It was nearly two months before that opportunity came. : Two guilds in Pergrande had gone to war with each other, and the kingdom asked the council to stop them. As the guild had broken the laws of the council, they asked Augustus to go in their stead to prove to the world that he was powerful enough to stand among the saints. : Augustus crushed both guilds within a day, subjugating each of their combatants and both their guild masters for violating the Council's decree that the guilds should not war among each other. This victory was publicized among the masses, revealing Augustus's name to the world. He returned to the council and the saints with this achievement at hand, and at the age of thirty-nine became counted among their number. Dal101: It's not worthless, it is only worth less. (talk) 03:52, November 30, 2019 (UTC) Dorothy Hewett (Former Wizard Saint) #What is the name and age of your Wizard Saint? Dorothy Hewett, Age 87. #What Magic and Abilities does your Wizard Saint possess? Dorothy possesses Flower Magic which while at first glance doesn't seem very powerful, Dorothy has proven otherwise! The women has always believed that it doesn't matter what type of magic you choose to learn, it depends on how you use it. While there are people in the world with ancient and lost magics that seemingly out scale hers, she doesn't truly believe in some magical hierarchy only hard work and dedication! #How did your character obtain the position of Wizard Saint? Dorothy Hewett has, since the dawn of her time, been a kind, caring, and sweet girl. With a strong passion for magic and adventure, she began to study at a young age, but not in the traditional sense. Dorothy never picked up a book or went to a teacher, she was a natural, a prodigy, and her magic of choice sprung to life with a beautiful bloom. That was when Dorothy left her small home, with the support of her family, and became a mage. Years passed and through great trials and tribulations with a small group of girls she had met along her journey, she formed the Pink Lotus Guild. Sometime after that, she was approached by a Wizard Saint who had contested the guilds creation, claiming that an all-female guild would bring shame to Ishgar. Angered that the Council hadn't listened to him, he decided to take it into his own hands. Paying off a dark guild to attack the guild hall, he kidnapped Dorothy in order to teach her a lesson! But it was him who needed the learning. After a brutal fight, Dorothy emerged victorious and even came back to whoop some dark guild butt! When asked about what had taken place, the women was too kind to report the Wizard Saint, and saw a much better punishment in his future. Claiming that she had challenged him for his position she took his place as a Wizard Saint. More and more time passed and Dorothy grew old, eventually stepping down from her position so that younger mages from the newer generation, could make their legacy. PuddingCups (talk) 16:47, December 1, 2019 (UTC) Category:Review Pages